


When I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various kotlc males x reader
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	When I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Keefe and Fitz are in Level 7 right now with you. BTW, this chapter is unedited so sorry about mistakes.

You were the shy, hidden girl in the shadows. You were beautiful… by human standards. Barely average compared to the other elves. You were also freakishly smart and got the best grades in your entire level. Nobody liked you, and the only prodigy you liked was Keefe Sencen. Sadly, he didn’t know you existed. And, he was head over heels for Sophie Foster, and you couldn't really blame him. They were further in age than you and keefe were, but good friends. You sighed, and headed to the Universe where you would talk to Lady Nikoleta about skipping a level and heading into level 8.

"Y/N, you have been an amazing student. Why did you only recently ask about skipping a lev-" Lady Nikoletta was cut off by the alarms alerting you to a Neverseen attack. The two of you leaped to your designated safe house and a couple of goblins began to fight 10 of the cloaked villians. Quickly, Sophie and her friends showed up and began fighting. A bubble of water was produced to protect the prodigies by a silver eyed girl you couldn't remember the name of. She was exhausted, if the way she leaned on her the boy with black hair and silver-tipped bangs said anything.

You tried to zone out, but the worry of the battle kept kept you attentive. That's when you realized, despite all of the goblins and dwarves fighting alongside the elves no one had noticed Keefe surrounded in the midst of the battle. 

"KEEFE!!!" You heard Foster yell faintly. Anger bubbled up in your chest when you realized that Keefe was lying on the ground with a knife through his heart and blood pooling out of his chest. Your vision dimmed. The sounds of the battle faded to a faint sound in the back of your head. And you screamed.

You let out your anguish, your loneliness, your heartbreak. When you could see clearly again every one but you and Sophie were on the ground moaning in pain. A couple were crying and clutching their chest out of what seemed to be loneliness. And you collapsed. The last thing you saw was a look of realization on her face and the blood pooling around her feet that was coming from Keefe's chest. You knew he was long gone but it still pained you to think of that.

When you woke up you were lying on a comfortable cot in the Hospital wing. 

"What happened?" You asked Elwin.

"You inflicted on everyone and passed out." He replied looking uncomfortable. "Any idea what triggered that? Don't you have extreme control?"

"I do...usually. I think seeing the Neverseen stab Keefe like that more or less made my emotions go haywire. I knew that the Neverseen were cold-hearted but to murder your own flesh and blood? That's low, even for lady Gisela." You answered as soon as you came up with a plausible reason other than the one you had just come to terms with- you loved Keefe. Maybe the only time he had spoken to you was when you tripped and he helped you up, but still. 

*Flashback*  
"Ouch!" You cried out as you made contact with the floor, books spilling everywhere. You were afraid you had sprained an ankle. A hand appeared in the center of your tear-blurred vision. You grabbed it and the person helped you up.

"My name is Keefe. Keefe Sencen."

"Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N" He noticed your limp and winced. 

"I'll walk you too the Healing Center." 

"Thank you" You uttered softly trying not to scream because of your ankle.  
*Flashback End*

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Maybe? Idk. I didn't know how to finish the Oneshot, so let me know if I should make a Part 2 and what it would entail in the comments!  
> I have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure.
> 
> Word Count: 608 words


End file.
